


The Only One

by WenchicusThoticus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Autofellatio, Crack, Masturbation, Mirrors, Narcissism, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Humor, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenchicusThoticus/pseuds/WenchicusThoticus
Summary: There is only one person deserving of Ozai's love.





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I was lying bed around 2 or 3 AM and my asshole brain decided that it wanted to give me this terrible idea instead of letting me sleep.

In a few short days, Fire Lord Ozai would become the Phoenix King, ruler of the world.

It thrilled him to imagine such limitless power. Even as fire lord, he held absolute dominion over his subjects, but it could not satiate his desires. And yet with an endless array of concubines whom he could summon to his quarters on a whim, there was only one person who deserved his affection.

With a tenderness reserved only for his lover, he caressed the full length mirror hanging in his bedroom. He had to admit that as much as he enjoyed it, jacking it to his own reflection could grow a little tiresome. Surely, there had to be a better way to satisfy himself, and with his inevitable victory approaching, he thought that he ought to do something special for his favorite person.

He stroked his beard, deep in thought. Shooting a last lustful glance at his mirror and casting aside his pants and undergarments, he positioned himself on the bed and rolled backwards. He was more flexible than he looked, and it took only a little extra stretching for him to reach his cock with his own mouth. 

Of course, he’d had practice. It wasn’t like it was the first time he’d sucked his own dick.

Greedily, he slurped at his mancarrot, reveling in the musky, manly taste of his tip. He bucked his hips, fruitlessly hoping to get deeper. It was the biggest problem he had in this situation — he just couldn’t get enough of himself. And on such a special occasion, he wanted all he could get.

With a sickening crack, Ozai’s rib broke as he thrusted just a little too hard. Caught up in the divine experience of his own heavenly fellatio skills, he barely noticed the pain, and kept going, taking himself up to the root. Between the massive dong lodged in his throat and his crushed rib, he was finding it difficult to breathe. 

Furthermore, the flood of cum gushing from his fleshen flute as he prematurely ejaculated forced him to pull out and uncurl from his strange position. He coughed and sputtered, but dared not let his delicious liquid go to waste, swallowing as much of it as he could. Unfortunately for him (but fortunately for the rest of the world), he choked on it. As he blacked out, he wished that he hadn’t given his servants such strict do not disturb warnings. It wasn’t because he was embarrassed to be caught sucking his own dick — nay, quite the contrary — but because he didn’t want the imbecilic palace staff interrupting his significant other time.

Ozai woke up on the bed a few hours later, still naked and covered in his own cum, his rib throbbing painfully.

Now, if there was a way to give it to himself up the ass…


End file.
